


The Hedonulyst

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Warframe
Genre: Altered Mental States, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Degradation, Desperation, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Stuffing, Vaginal Sex, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Maroo tries to steal an artifact from a Murex: the Hedonulyst, a powerful tool that will let its user live its greatest sexual and emotional fantasies, but with dangerous consequences. When she tries to sell it for profit, disaster strikes, as the Hedonulyst ordinarily leaves nothing but ruin in its wake.A story of many ships and fetishes throughout the System--starting with Maroo's own. Collaborative.
Relationships: Amaryn/Cephalon Suda, Maroo/Natah, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 20





	1. Maroo

Maroo had never seen the inside of one of these ships before.

Well, at least not in person. Operation Scarlet Spear had given her plenty of footage of them from both the inside _and_ the outside, and they had terrified her even then. A single Murex was probably equivalent to a large Orokin vessel, but with much less solid flooring: instead of a conventional structure made out of defined rooms and spaced-out corridors, It felt like the entire ship could shift or change at any moment.

What made her even less comfortable was the fact that it was all so… _open_. Unlike one of the Orokin Towers, the interior of the ship was large enough that it almost had its own exterior areas, allowing you to see the entire other side clearly. Her brain likened it to a bony ribcage: large and spacious, but still hollow and uncomfortable to look at.

“Alright, let’s see what we’re dealing with.”

Despite the dangers of the Veil Proxima, not to mention the likely inhabitants of the Murex itself, Maroo had encountered no resistance. The entire vessel was either abandoned or a trap, but she was an expert at getting around unnoticed. Tenno backup would have been appreciated, but it would have also painted a huge target on her back.

Her Codex Scanner wasn’t picking up any movement nearby, but it also wasn’t picking up any treasure. There was plenty of these flesh-like corridors left to search, but the thief really didn’t want to be for longer than she needed to. Any kind of treasure would work at this point – Shedu parts, random trinkets she could sell or even basic Sentient cores. There had to be _something_ worth taking on board, there always was.

Continuing through the various barren corridors and dozens of spacious balconies, Maroo continued to look around for any sign of excitement, worried that she might have wasted hours of time that could have been spent pulling in more credits and treasures. Each dead end or corner that span off into another massive hallway began to suck out her enthusiasm, and she was prepared to leave the moment she deemed the abandoned Murex a lost cause.

One left turn later was all it took. A massive door, plastered with symbols that she hadn’t seen before even in the Scarlet Spear recordings, completely unlocked and cracked open just enough for her to slip through. Unlike most of the damaged surfaces she had encountered, the semi-living materials were making no attempt to repair themselves. Still, easy treasure was the best kind of treasure, and she soon found herself shimmying through the gap into the chamber on the other side.

Her excitement soon faded once she noticed that there was no great pile of treasure or rare artefacts waiting for her – just a rounded room with a small pedestal in the middle.

Deciding that she would at least double-check before calling it quits, Maroo began the slow walk down the oversized hallway, mentally cursing the Sentients for building these structures at such a massive scale. At least she wasn’t being chased or hunted down, but it still wasn’t fun to trudge around inside the belly of a ship this large.

As she approached, she noticed that her initial assumption wasn’t entirely true: the small plinth in the middle wasn’t _completely_ empty, but it only seemed to be holding a small spherical item no less than a few inches across. Anything was better than nothing, though, so she was more than happy to relieve the Sentients of whatever toy they had left behind.

Maroo being who she was, she failed to notice that the door behind her had started to heal, the strange rock-like materials starting to knit together with red strands of energy. In fact, she didn’t even notice until she started checking the pedestal for traps, circling it with a curious expression on her face.

“Agh, damn it… this is some kind of trap, right?”

No response. She waited at least twenty seconds for something to creep out of the shadows, but nothing even so much as _breathed_ in her direction. Whatever this artefact was, they clearly didn’t mind her being near it, so maybe she wasn’t in any danger after all.

The Sentients weren’t really known for being _passive_ , though.

Accepting that she was probably going to have to pick it up sooner or later, the thief stepped up to the plinth and placed one hand on the rough-looking ball, unsure whether or not to duck and cover just in case. After a couple of seconds where, surprisingly, she _didn’t_ explode or burst into flames, Maroo worked up the courage to pick it up, relieved that the item was fairly light compared to most of the treasures she had worked with.

That relief was sadly interrupted by a gentle, somewhat familiar feminine voice in her ear. “The Hedonulyst. A relic of the time before The Old War.”

The hairs on Maroo’s neck stood up as she froze in place, feeling her legs go slightly weak in terror. Refusing to turn around, she struggled to think of a response, clutching the sphere artefact against her chest. “Please tell me you’re not one of the Sentients…”

“Would that bring you comfort, thief? I will not conceal my family connections to appease those who wish to steal our creations.”

Terrified to try and defend herself in case she provoked whoever was speaking, Maroo was content to stand still and hope that she wouldn’t be struck down in an instant. She knew very little of the Sentients, being even _she_ could tell that the speaking ones were usually worth listening to, if only to save your own skin. “I… just thought…”

“You thought you could deny us our property. But you are not one of them. You hold no power over us or against us.”

Unable to steady her mind any longer, Maroo span around, drawing one of her Lex pistols with her free hand. She knew it was a meaningless gesture, but maybe – just maybe – it would be enough. “Don’t come near me! I’m wa-“

The familiar face was all it took for her to clam up, her mouth no longer making the sounds her body told it to. The _Lotus_. The helmet was gone, but it was undeniably the same woman: the mother figure of the Tenno, or so she had been told. “You’re…”

“You are Maroo. I remember. The recovery of the Arcane Codices relied on information only you were able to provide.”

“So you’re-“

“You were also the being responsible for the theft of the Codices. You sold them to the descendants of our enemies.”

Maroo was in disbelief at the way that the Lotus looked now. Her original meetings with the mother of the Tenno in person hadn’t been pleasant, but the later ones had been much, _much_ more pleasant for both of them. She couldn’t imagine any of their quiet moments together ever happening with a body like _this_.

That disbelief turned to fear as she felt a large artificial hand grip onto her shoulder, the odd proportions of the Lotus’ current form having made it almost impossible to keep track of her arm movements.

“Petty thieves like you hold no greater place in the Origin System. Do you even know what you are stealing?”

“You said it already, the hed… hedo…”

“The Hedonulyst. One of the most unusual pre-war artefacts that your kind have not already salvaged from places they should not be. An item created solely for pleasure.”

“Pleasure…?” Maroo being Maroo, her mind immediately went into the gutter, even when faced with the immense sentient lady that was currently applying a death grip to her upper arm.

“Your base instinct is correct. Many of the Orokin were unable to satisfy even their most natural of needs without the same power that they held over their slave races. They turned to machines, to their creations. Of them, this was the last.” With her other giant appendage, the Lotus took the sphere between a pair of her talon-like fingers, passing it up to one of her flesh and blood hands. “It is also the most dangerous.”

Still a bit dumbstuck, but glad that she wasn’t being murdered right now, the thief let herself relax just a tad. “How can a ball be dangerous?”

“It is more than a ball. The original creator was killed through its misuse.”

“Doesn’t seem likely. The Orokin made a lot of junk that doesn’t wor-“

“She activated it. There was no second party to turn it off. She pleasured herself to death.”

Shaking her head, Maroo tried to wriggle out of the Lotus’ grip. Then, against her better judgement, a light switched on in her brain. The Lotus, or whatever she was now, didn’t actually seem mad at her. In fact, she seemed more… concerned. Considering their past relationship…

“Try me.”

For the first time since she had met the woman-turned-Sentient all the way back at Europa, Maroo got to witness the Lotus struggling to place her words. It wasn’t the kind of silence where the other party had nothing more to say: it was obvious that the Lotus was actively unsure of where to take the conversation. Her face shifted between multiple muted expressions, each one making the thief’s smirk a little more pronounced.

“I… do not understand.”

“You’re still her, right? You still have the memories of… of me?”

After a short pause, the sentient tapped a few points on the surface, watching as the sphere began to float forward through the power of technologies unknown. “I am Natah. The Lotus is… I am not-“

Her statement was interrupted by a zipping sound as Maroo eagerly undid her suit in key areas, making sure that she was prepared for whatever this ‘Hedonulyst’ had in store for her. She really couldn’t care less what the Sentient had to say anymore, since her mind was still trying to process the idea of being pleasured to death. That concept _alone_ was taking up most of her brainpower.

“Look, we both know that we’re huge messes inside, right? You can take the Sentient out of the lesbian sex, but ya can’t take the lesbian sex out of the Sentient.”

Then, for a moment, she went blind. A bright white flash expelled itself from the sphere, so strong that even closing her eyes didn’t help. It was like staring into a sun, but it didn’t hurt. Her entire body tingled from head to toe until everything began to fade back to its usual visible self.

Everything looked wrong. The Lotus – Natah – was there. The sentient frame that had made up most of her body was… different, less restricting and natural. In place of sentient flesh was ornate metal; more importantly, Natah’s humanoid body within had become far more like her old self, from their many _interactions_ in the past. Rather than being a prison, her new attachments and larger limbs looked more like a mobile chair. A _throne_.

The interior of the Sentient ship had melted away and morphed into something resembling a lounge, full of plush chairs and gently-flowing red velvet curtains. What had been some sort of artefact chamber was now reminiscent of a throne room to the Sentient herself. No, she wasn’t sentient, not like this. She was something else. A combination of various ideas and elements drawn from her mind.

“It is activated. Your perception of the world around you had changed according to the information scanned from your brain. You are in a fantasy, one that may never end."

Wasting no time, Maroo instinctively sank to her knees before Natah, as she had done so many times in the past.

Her queen had returned.

“You’re…”

“I am whatever you perceive me as.”

“Natah, I know you’re a damn sentient and that you hate everything I stand for, but I’ve never been more attracted to a woman.”

“I do not know if it will make a difference.”

“Huh?” Looking down at her body, she noticed that the artefact had latched onto her, almost like a suit: her regular clothing appeared to be gone, and in its place was some sort of warm metal harness that spread around the sensitive areas of her body. It felt like wearing some kind of metal swimsuit.

Then, she felt it enter her.

A sudden moan escaped her lips as an oddly wide object, clearly some kind of built-in sex aid, pushed its way between her legs and inside her body. She was already soaking wet, and the fact that this mountain of a woman was watching didn’t help.

The way that the phallic object slowly pulsated and moved below her hips told her that it was changing, reconfiguring itself. The gentle motions were still incredibly pleasurable, but each one felt different, and an occasional hum rose up from the bottom of the harness. It was _scanning_ her.

“What is it… doing…?”

The humanoid Natah took a step closer, her eyes fixated on Maroo’s body. “The Hedonulyst will scan you over and over again until it is deactivated. Each scan reveals more information about you: your body and your mind. Each of these scans will warp how you see and feel until…”

Maroo’s senses went fuzzy for a moment and Natah seemed to disappear between blinks, suddenly popping back into existence where she had been standing a moment before. “…you are enjoying this. You are a disgrace.”

Struggling to draw breath properly at the sudden sensations inside her, the thief flashed her a puzzled look. “Exc… ah… excuse me?”

“This is part of your fantasy, is it not? Humiliation? _Helplessness_? Having _no power_?” Taking another step forward and placing one of her large hands around her neck, the enormous woman held Maroo in place, despite the threat of her legs already preparing to give out.

The motions inside her changed, shifted: while they had been more or less identical to your average sex toy at first, now they were more… natural. It was like a tongue, lapping at her, trying to gain all of her slit’s secrets. “How did you… know?”

“ _I do not_. The Hedonulyst does. This is your perception of events. Now sit.”

Despite her best efforts, Maroo was forced onto her knees by the hand cupping part of her face, quietly groaning to herself as the artefact continued to poke and prod at whatever areas it felt sensitive. Every secret she gave up made it more pleasurable – it was still far from the best she experienced, but there was always time to change that.

She was, quite literally, helpless to her own fantasy. Even worse, she knew that this was only surface-level information, things that she was more than willing to give away over a drink or two.

“You are not a proud thief. You are a mess, broken and unable to resist your own temptations. Every one of your depraved thoughts will be recorded and used against you. By _me_.”

Once again, Maroo’s attempt to respond was silenced by a sudden shudder that ran through her body. The artefact’s tongue, or whatever tongue-like piece it had created, was slowly pushing its way deeper inside her, forcing her body to respond through rapid twitches and motions. Unable to move much due to Natah’s hand around her throat, she reached up to grab onto it with her own in an effort to stay stable.

In a few moments, she was down on her knees, near the ground by both Natah’s physical restraining of her body and the pleasure within her. The amount of fluid that was desperately trying to exit her body made it incredibly difficult to think.

“There is one good trait you possess. You are obedient.” The grip on Maroo’s neck tightened ever so slightly, threatening her ability to breathe clearly.

“Only because you’re… f-forcing me…”

“You would not have it any other way. This is what you _prefer_. You cannot lie to the Hedonulyst, and you are only being forced to do this by your own desire. None of this is real.”

She was starting to notice it more and more now – details relating to her fantasies were cropping up around her. Not only was the physical sensation between her legs getting more intense and precise, but the environment around her had started to adjust itself too. Blank walls gained mirrors pointed in her direction, and small alcoves became hubs for unfamiliar people to gather and watch her in this state. They looked almost like consorts of some kind.

More importantly, Natah had become increasingly realistic and accurate to a real human being, only larger. Any hint of her Sentient nature was gone.

Another series of small moans came from Maroo as she felt the object inside her re-format itself once again, changing from a flat tongue into one that felt slightly thicker and wider. The way that the change forced her muscles to move further than usual sent another burst of pleasure through her body, but it still wasn’t _enough_. This was amazing, but nowhere near as good as Natah had described it.

Unfortunately, she just happened to be thinking about that when the Hedonulyst decided to scan her again, triggering another set of adjustments in Natah. This time, they weren’t physical.

“There is no point sitting there, thief. Your queen is waiting.”

They were mental. Emotional. _Behavioural_.

“Natah, you’re-“

“I am not Natah. I am your queen, and you shall refer to me as such. Now stand.”

Maroo did her best to push herself back to her feet, struggling against her own shaking muscles and weakening nerves that were too busy sending pleasure signals back to her brain. The artificial tongue that was getting intimately familiar with her dampest areas continued its work, and the constant shifts in how it felt was always catching her off guard.

By the time she was up on two legs, she already felt like she might slip over, but Natah’s hand around her collarbone acted as a very minor way for her to stay stable. Even still, she was already getting memories of their past nights together – more specifically, the ones where she ended up in a puddle of her own fluids on the floor.

“Good. You’re still just as obedient as you used to be.”

“My queen, I… nh…”

Without warning, Natah released herself from her throne, gently landing down on the ornate flooring that had previously been nothing but Sentient metal. She looked just as Maroo remembered from all those months ago, as if she hadn’t aged a day since their first meeting. With great grace, she stepped over and placed her warm hands on the thief’s breasts, offering a very subtle massage. Given the circumstances, it was still far more than Maroo was sure she could manage.

Her gentle moans were interrupted by a sudden kiss from the former Sentient. Unprepared, she could do nothing but lock lips with her queen and feel her perfect lips on her own. They tasted of home, of familiarity, a taste that Maroo really couldn’t place. All she knew was that she had wanted to taste it again for so long, perhaps even before she had understood that she missed it.

Her heart was almost beating out of her chest, each additional touch from her queen and movement from the Hedonulyst bringing her more and more physical comfort combined with an overwhelming sense of passion. The soft motions on her breasts hadn’t intensified, and the thief could tell that they came from a place of love, not lust.

It felt like minutes passed before their lips separated, and Maroo immediately desired to feel that sensation again. This wasn’t just a return to what she and the Lotus had been part of earlier in their life, it was something _new_.

“Maroo…”

“My queen, are yo- gh!“ The grp around Maroo’s neck tightened as the ‘throne’ began to gently choke her, depriving her of oxygen without fully forcing her to stop breathing. Just as she had all those months ago, the thief felt herself start to weaken, remembering just how much she loved this.

“Maroo, you will always be the one I love most. Your body, your mind, your personality… you are the only one I care for in this way. Please, stay with your queen forever.”

Unable to reply, she simply focused on alternating breaths, gasps, and moans as the tongue between her legs scanned her and morphed once again, becoming faster and more hungry. It was almost like it intended to remove every single drop of the liquid starting to spill out from her, and she was _loving every second of it_.

The tongue inside her became more and more rapid as it started to force her closer to an orgasm, just as the Lotus had been fond of doing so long ago. She wanted to yell for more, but she could barely even gasp under the tightening grip.

Using her hands to free just a tiny amount of space around her neck, the thief gasped for air and called out the name of her queen – not her title, but her name. _Natah_. The zaps of physical pleasure were too much, and she felt her legs go limp as an orgasm shook through her entire being. Inside her mind, a few layers of self-preservation stripped themselves away as the memories of her previous pleasures came flooding back.

That wasn’t the only form of flooding within her, though. The mess between her legs didn’t bother her, not now. There would be time for that later. As the hand around her neck released, Maroo collapsed forward into her lover’s arms, purring softly to herself as her walls continued to contract for a while.

“M-my queen, I’m so… glad to have you back.”

“You have done well, Maroo. I have a reward for your loyalty.”

It took Maroo a few moments to process that she was being spoken to, her brain still aflame with emotions and her body struggling to work out what had just happened to it. “A… reward?”

“You are already using it. The Hedonulyst.”

“What… about it?”

A shiver ran up her back as she realized that the scans had begun again, and it morphed into something new, a shape that she hadn’t felt before. Yet more moans escaped her lips, and she realized that this wasn’t going to be over any time soon.

Throwing all caution and self-preservation to the wind, she leaned in and kissed her queen, only pulling away to beg her to stay and ‘make her feel this way forever’.

With a smiling face and a loving tone, a reply came.

“I will. Forever.”

\---

As Natah watched the crumpled, wet mess that used to be Maroo shake on the flood of the chamber. She felt an odd twinge of sadness. All she was making now were moans, enjoying whatever fantasy that the Hedonulyst had created for her. Maybe it even involved _her_ , but she would have no way of knowing for sure.

A small part of her wanted to turn the Hedonulyst off and take Maroo back into the real world, but she would be happier believing that she… that the Lotus was still there for her. She had a new family now, one that she could not ignore for her past relationships.

For a while, she simply observed, small memories popping up of nights she had spent with the other woman. They were good nights, some of the best in her life, but… they were a thing of the past. Now, she had other responsibilities.

A few minutes later, she set off down the halls of the damaged Murex, the distant pleasured moans of her former lover echoing behind her. Somebody would come for her, that much was sure. Natah couldn’t give Maroo what she really wanted, but the Hedonulyst… it would have to do.

It would have to do.


	2. Amaryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maroo, grieving her lost relationship, attempts to sell the Hedonulyst...only to have the sale hijacked by Amaryn.

When Maroo had finally collected herself, she was alone--completely. No sign of the Lotus--or Natah, even--or the Murex. She was so very alone, naked, in her own personal quarters of her Martian relay.

She hugged the blankets around herself and looked out the window. She didn’t know why she bothered, for it always looked the same. 

“Sure is space out there,” Maroo muttered, as she used to when Lotus would sleep here, too. 

If the Lotus were here, she would’ve chided her and told her about how space was ever-changing, and the stars one saw were explosions from the past, but Maroo normally tuned this out.

As a tear dripped down her cheek, she wished she had listened to Lotus about the stars.

“Now, now, Maroo,” she tisked to herself, “crying don’t pay the bills. Put on your big girl pants.”

Putting on the aforementioned big girl pants would definitely involve a shower, so she made her way to her private bath. As the near-scalding water of her shower cascaded over her, she idylly scrolled through current Corpus stock prices, checked her trade messages, but felt empty inside, as though the Hedonulyst had fucked her very soul out.

She could still see it now; the menacing orb of lies perched atop her sink counter, humming in the Lotus’ voice.

_ “I love you, Maroo,” _ it said.  _ “Come play.” _

The tears fell freely down her cheeks, and Maroo sank to her knees.

She was warned of this, really. She knew, going into it, that the Hedonulyst was a fantasy. The Lotus did not love her. The Lotus no longer existed, after all, and was replaced with an unfeeling warrior queen who discarded her unconscious body home like unwanted trash in a Grineer dump site.

Maroo stood, wiped the snot from her face, and opened her own social page. Gritting her teeth, she posted,“Got a juicy rare Sentient relic for one lucky Tenno. Gives you infinite pleasure...at a price. You tinsuits know the drill--highest bidder wins.”

Bids instantly flooded the comments, starting at one hundred thousand credits, then quickly becoming platinum. Maroo’s eyes lit up. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing, after all. 

Soon came a bid of fifteen hundred platinum and a private message from Cephalon Suda: “Do not let this go in the market. Give it to me.”

Fifteen hundred platinum…Maroo wasn’t sure if she was about to come, puke, or cry, or all three. The endless possibilities of what she could do with that money!

But....why would a Cephalon pay so much for something regarding pleasure? Could Cephalons even feel pleasure? Maroo decided it was prudent to ask exactly that, especially since Suda was likely to be a Cephalon to give a straightforward answer.

Her reply came instantly, as replies often did with Cephalons. “We most certainly can, though most choose not to. However, my goal with your Hedonulyst is to keep it out of anyone’s hands and further my own archives. I would never use it.”

Maroo was almost a little disappointed. She wondered what Suda would fantasize about. After finalizing Suda’s bid, closing the sale, and aiming her scanner at the Hedonulyst to send it to her, she asked, “What would you see, if you used it?”

“I would see my dead wife,” she replied simply.

Maroo winced and had her fingers ready to say more, but the Cephalon continued.

“There are two types of death--the physical kind, and the forgetful kind. Therefore, history is the way to preserve, from your loved ones to civilizations. I prefer to honor the dead, not illusions. I will forever love my wife, and to respect her the best, it is wisest to cherish her music and creations and not a technological trick of the mind.”

“Sounds fair,” Maroo replied, “though I’m sorry I asked.”

“Don’t be.” After a slight pause, another message came in. “Were you going to send the Hedonulyst? I would like to keep it in a high-security place.”

Maroo looked over to her sink counter. It was no longer there. “Weird, I sent it already. You sure you didn’t just misplace it?”

“I am a Cephalon. I do not misplace things.”

Maroo chortled. With Suda’s history of being overtaken by a Sentient, Maroo wasn’t sure how true that statement was. “If you don’t have it...and I don’t have it...where did it go?”

\--

“Brilliant work as usual, Ayra,” Amaryn, the leader of New Loka, said to her Operative.

Originally, Amaryn wasn’t sure about having a hacker for New Loka. It seemed like a conflict of interest to her, as technology wasn’t really what New Loka was about. But everyone in the Perrin Sequence gave the Tenno excellent recommendations, and she was enthusiastic about helping Amaryn.

Ayra turned to look at Amaryn standing behind her and beamed. She was a mousy-looking Tenno, rather meek and quiet with messy blonde-brown hair and mistakable features. Amaryn liked that about her. The quiet ones were easier to get to do things.

“You’re welcome.” She tugged on her fingers, popping them individually. “I couldn’t do  _ nothing _ when I saw that Cephalon bidding on a relic. I hear the more her archives grow, the more powerful she becomes.” Ayra shivered.

Amaryn shivered, too, but for a more primal reason she didn’t feel like disclosing. It would ruin her image if she stated that seeing a more powerful Suda would be intriguing in all the wrong ways.

Before Amaryn could reply, though, the very relic in question materialized on the desk. It was spherical, yet rough, an uneven circle with divots on the sides.

“That’s it?” Amaryn whined. “A tiny ball is what that stupid Cephalon spent over a thousand platinum on?”

Ayra picked it up, tossing it between her hands. “Seems so.”

“Well, no matter. It’s ours now.” Amaryn took it from her Operative. “Can I see the original post again?”

Ayra pulled it up on her tablet.

“Gives you infinite pleasure...at a price,” Amaryn read. “How would this give infinite pleasure?”

“Is the price just the platinum?” Ayra added.

“Well, it’s a good thing I am a priestess who would not discover its pleasure, as using something from the Old Empire would be impure. Still, thank you for keeping this relic from the enemy.”

Ayra seemed to take this as her cue to leave, folding up the tablet to a small piece of graphene and tucking it in her pocket. “I need to run a mission for the Perrin Sequence, but I’ll see you later on Earth.”

Amaryn nodded to the girl but barely noted her otherwise. 

The concept of infinite pleasure at a price gnawed at the back of her mind like a feral kubrow as she rolled the ball between her hands.

Once the path to her private quarters was clear, she made her way to the bedroom, eager to discover the relic’s secrets.

\--

It took a while for Amaryn to figure out what it even  _ did _ .

She stood in her personal quarters, naked, rolling the ball over her breasts, nipples, and down to her more sensitive areas.

Nothing happened. No vibrations, no sound, not even any feedback.

Frustrated, she tossed it aside. “Orokin junk,” she muttered.

It rolled back, but Amaryn ignored it. Slouching to the shaggy green rug--she purchased it because it reminded her of Earth’s grass--she decided it would be in her best interest to simply fuck herself, since the relic was absolutely useless.

She tried not to think of that dread Cephalon. Really she did. She thought of the beautiful feminine Operators who worked for her, of Palladino, but her mind always wandered to that amalgamation of data. Her cool, disinterested voice made her shiver.

“What do you want?” Suda would ask her as Amaryn entered her Datascape, cool and unaffected by anything as Amaryn was little more than a puddle before her.

“You,” Amaryn wished she could say, but she could never stoop to such a level. Cephalons weren’t even  _ people _ . They were little more than the proxies the Corpus and her colleague, Ergo Glast, used, just with bitchy personalities and superiority complexes. 

Amaryn opened her eyes, noticing something worming its way between her legs and the desperate urge to pee, but she didn’t bother retreating to her bathroom. She was too engrossed in the concept of being at the Cephalon’s mercy--and the fact that it seemed like tossing the damn ball made it work.

The relic moved around within her, and she gasped as it swelled, then shrank, then pumped a little, as though it were measuring her. She allowed herself to get lost in the sensations for a moment, until she noticed a sort of blue light flooding her personal quarters.

Immediately, she sat up straight, though the relic remained firmly between her nether lips. “Suda?” she asked. 

She supposed it could be another Cephalon--the one many Tenno used--but the low, feminine chuckle that resounded throughout the room said otherwise. 

“We must stop meeting like this, Amaryn,” Cephalon Suda said, her normally-aloof voice full or mirth.

Amaryn scrambled to her feet. “Is...is this real? Are you here?” She spun around, trying to find where Suda kept a hologram to represent herself. Instead, all she found was data, little cubes swaying back and forth, dissolving the walls of her personal quarters. “Why are you here?” Amaryn crossed her arms. “Answer me!”

“I am a Cephalon,” Suda replied, “and I answer to no one. I’m not one of your priestly toys. But this is what that artifact you stole from me does; it brings you to a fantasyland.” She chuckles. “Do you fantasize about me, Amaryn?”

“Wh-what? No!”

“Silly human,” Suda chided. “That  _ ball _ , or the Hedonulyst, is activated through strong desire or emotion. You must really desire me, Amaryn. After all, it is activated within you, and you see me.”

“I...I don’t! I’m a priestess! I am…”

Her voice trailed off as she found a pair of warm blue hands on her breasts, kneading and massaging them. Amaryn shivered and turned to see a petite woman standing behind her--or, rather, most of a woman; her head was replaced with the cubic shapes she had seen in the Relay. 

Though there was humanlike warmth to the hands, they didn’t feel completely human, either; they were precise and mechanical, and the whirrs beneath them reminded Amaryn of robotics.

“I could destroy you,” Suda mused in Amaryn’s ear--or, rather, her shoulder, since she was much smaller, “but I’d rather watch you writhe.”

Amaryn bit her lip. “Do your worst,  _ Cephalon _ .”

Suda laughed--a low, menacing sound that made Amaryn tremble. “I can measure you in ways a human cannot, for I am a creation much greater.” Her hands wandered Amaryn’s body. “It seems you’re already sufficiently aroused. Pathetic humans, always finding us logical constructs  _ arousing _ …”

Amaryn hated to admit how much she loved being taken apart like this. Perhaps Suda was right--she was a greater lifeform. 

“What do we have here?” Suda’s hands wandered to Amaryn’s abdomen, right above her crotch. She gave it a push, and Amaryn whimpered. The pressure from Suda’s hands and from the Hedonulyst inside her made her almost let go then and there. “Someone needs to expel their organic waste. Fitting for organic waste such as yourself. If you let go of your humanity, you wouldn’t need to waste your time with such disgusting, mundane things.” She pushed harder, and Amaryn squeezed her legs together to keep herself from splurting.

“P-please, Suda--”

“Please what? Let you wet yourself in my Datascape? I said I’d like to see you writhe. For science.”

As Suda continued the journey of one of her hands, tittering about her own scientific observations of Amaryn’s body, Amaryn felt like some sort of specimen--an organic speck in the grand cosmic scale of the System. She was nothing compared to her.

The Hedonulyst began to move with a bit more force now as Suda pushed and rubbed her skin. Blood blossomed on Amaryn’s lower lip as she bit it in a feeble attempt to keep quiet--and keep from peeing herself. Eventually, Amaryn sank to her knees, and Suda retreated, stepping in front of her.

Her glowing body was clad in a long, flowing black dress with one of the disgusting Archimedian capes Amaryn had seen art of the scholars wearing, but on her, it was beautiful. She couldn’t believe she was losing her mind at the sight of a few glowing cubes, but the Hedonulyst began to vibrate in response, and a moan finally left her throat.

“You’re depraved,” Suda chided, “masturbating when needing to urinate--and over a Cephalon, no less. I thought you believed in human supremacy. It’s almost like all you stand for is a lie. Isn’t it, Amaryn?”

Amaryn couldn’t think of anything else to say. Her head was fuzzy, and somehow, she felt as though she would burst if she didn’t pee right now. It tickled her urethra as it threatened to spill, and she clenched, feeling her walls throb over the Hedonulyst. “Y-yes,” she breathed.

The Datascape seemed to come alive then, some sort of deep blue tendrils reaching from the Void it mirrored. They wrapped around her wrists and ankles, tugging her apart, forcing her legs to be spread.

“You will not close your legs and hide your shame, human waste,” Suda said. “If you are to be filthy before me, wear it with pride. This is your punishment for being such a liar.” Amaryn closed her eyes, but felt a hand rest on her chin. “You’re a liar, aren’t you, Amaryn.”

Amaryn didn’t respond. The Hedonulyst was fucking her faster and faster, and she could feel little droplets of fluid falling from her and onto her precious rug.

Without warning, Suda’s hand departed, then met her cheek with a slap.

And Amaryn came undone right then.

With the impact of the slap, the floodgates opened. She felt her urine splash out of her, some running down her thighs while the bulk of it mixed with her thick, more primal juices on the rug. Her orgasm overtook her violently, making the Hedonulyst fall from her walls as she collapsed, the Datascape world around her dissolving into white.

When she came to, she awoke in a puddle of her own sweat, come, and urine. Sighing and stretching, Amaryn investigated the room as she sat up, only to find no one in it with her.

There was no sign of Suda ever entering her personal quarters--no blue cubes, no voices. Even the Hedonulyst itself was in its mundane ball-form, not the strange, vibrating phallus that inserted itself into her earlier.

This was all too much to deal with. Amaryn picked up the Hedonulyst and set it on her bedside table before crawling into bed. 

She’d figure out what happened after some real sleep.


	3. Gauss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gauss acquires the artefact for himself, and his partnership with Grendel dips into territory he normally keeps to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the excessive delay on this part! I'll come right out and say it - I, GrendelGrowls, have a huge belly kink (and stuffing kink, by extension), but I got depressed every time I tried to write this part since I constantly wanted to rid myself of the fetish for good. This might not be the best in terms of quality, but this part had been planned out ahead of time between us both, and I finally worked up the courage to write something with such a personal impact on me.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy, and keep in mind that I still need to learn when it comes to writing this kink properly. I'll do better as I practice.

Amaryn had failed.

While she didn't dare disclose the specifics of the previous night with the rest of New Loka, fully aware of how damaging it would be to her image and to her own mental state, the Priestess of Mother Earth couldn't deny the truth to herself. She had been tainted, corrupted, by this _sickening_ technology created by some pleasure-glutton with nothing useful to offer the universe, and her patience had worn thin.

The Orb still sat on the desk by her bed, motionless and silent. It looked entirely harmless, almost amusingly so, but Amaryn wasn't laughing. 

"Disgusting." It was the only word her brain wanted her to say, forcing her lips to move almost involuntarily as her eyes shot daggers of hate at the small ball. "Absolutely disgusting."

The worst part was the lack of others to blame. She couldn't pass the buck to Ayra, since the Tenno had simply facilitated the item's arrival at Amaryn's request. Maroo, the original sender, was likely equally unaware of just how horrifying this item could be. As for Cephalon Suda, who was naturally the culprit for most of the awful things in the Origin System, there was very little reason to think that the overblown computer had even been informed of the artefact's purpose.

No, the blame fell entirely on her, and it hurt. It hurt like hell. It was also her responsibility to destroy it and make sure that the item never graced the palm of another living being, but every time she tried to make some kind of effort towards disposing of it violently, the memories of the previous night would stop her. She was a failure, both to Earth and herself. The artefact was a representation of everything that shouldn't be.

Then it hit her, like water dripping into the pond within her Syndicate room. The artefact was a disgusting item that would lead to distress and destruction wherever it went - but that didn't have to be a bad thing. With a few small taps on the communications tablet she kept next to her bed, Amaryn called for one of her personal assistants to enter, telling him to suspend all other duties until her assignment was done. Within two minutes, the man managed to rush in, his head raised high and his uniform cleaned to perfection.

"Priestess?"

"This. I want it gone" She pointed at the item, making sure to keep her finger a good distance away in case it re-activated and performed some unspeakable act on her body again. "Place it in the care of the most well-equipped Tenno you see entering Cephalon Suda's syndicate room. Be _very_ careful with how you touch it."

"Yes, priestess." With mild hesitation, the operative gently gripped the small orb between three of his fingers, as if he was holding a vial of flesh-eating acid. "Is there anything else?"

Although she considered ordering a hot drink to calm her nerves, Amaryn decided against it, worried that the taint of the artefact might somehow spread into one of the brewing machines. "No, you may go."

The man bowed politely and made his way out of the room, moving with a level of efficiency that other Syndicates could only dream of. New Loka were, truly, the greatest of all groups, and Amaryn knew that her experience last night wouldn't change that. For Suda, on the other hand, something was likely to go very, very wrong in the near future.

Rising from her bed and moving over to the desk, the Preistess tried to focus her mind on the work at hand,. Even still, though her usual jumble of Syndicate-related information and faithful internal prayers to Earth, a warm memory of the fake Suda's touch still coursed through her spine. For a mere moment, she considered asking for the relic back, only to quash such thoughts before they could grow any stronger. She _would not_ submit to such depravity again, especially not when it involved that... _thing_ the others called a Cephalon. 

\--

Sai was still getting used to Gauss. Even at such a low level of mastery over his new Warframe, he had managed to make it look very well-decorated, piling on all of the flashiest and most exclusive attachments he could find after painting it his favorite shade of light-red. One such item was the Synoid Syandana, straight from Cephalon Suda herself - while he didn't find the style particularly interesting, it was a good status symbol, especially since it finally finished off his collection of all six cloaks that the various Syndicates offered.

He had been handed something else, though. The operative that passed it to him was dressed in the generic Relay uniform, which was a little unusual, but he didn't see the harm in it. He hadn't been asked for platinum, credits, or even a simple exchange of standing and tokens, making it one of those rare cases where an item was passed along entirely for free. It was some kind of relic, but not like the ones that he cracked open on a regular basis: smaller, smoother, almost like the small spheres that Spectres were contained in.

Now, in he and his closest companion's two-man Dojo, he was finally taking the time to look at the small orb and figure out what it was supposed to do.

"So... he just gave it to ya?" To Sai's left sat Bao, the Grendel user of the pair. They hadn't chosen their Warframes due to the rumors of an existing dynamic between the original Gauss and Grendel - it was simply by coincidence, but the more people asked about it, the harder they would play into the routine. "Like, for free?"

"Yeah. He didn't even tell me what it was for. He said it was for Suda, but I completely forgot to give it to her." Even inside the 'Frame, Sai could use Gauss' slender fingers to turn it over and over, looking for any identifiable markings or small buttons that may have given off any hint of an intended purpose. No matter how hard he looked, there was _nothing_ there, aside from some token divots that didn't appear to mean anything. "Do you think I should go back?"

"Why bother? If she wants it, she can probably go and find another one. There's Orokin garbage all over the place." Bao's dismissive attitude was _slightly_ irritating, but he had a point - if anybody knew where to find another thing like this, or even how to _make_ one, Suda could probably do it.

Tossing it between his Gauss' hands, Sai huffed in disappointment, turning his attention towards some of the decorations in their Great Hall. "It's kind of annoying, though. Don't you kind of want to-"

"Wait, hang on." Bao's Grendel raised his right palm upwards and placed it flat against nothing, projecting his 2D menu interface into the air. "Another Ghoul Purge has started, I've gotta go."

"You actually do those? I thought they sort of solved themselves."

"Sometimes. Wanna come?"

"Not this time, they get so repetitive... I'll just redecorate, we have a lot of stuff to set up now." By Sai's count, it had been almost three months since their last decoration and room-improvement session, leaving the Dojo's newest half looking barren compared to the other side. "If you need my help, though, come back and get me."

With surprising agility given his Warframe's size, Bao crouched in place and then bullet-jumped directly for the Dojo's observatory room, only a few corridors away. In only a few seconds, he vanished through the far doorway, leaving the Gauss user all alone in a relatively empty part of their structure.

It was only then that Sai noticed the lack of an orb in his hand. Panicking slightly, he twisted around, wondering where the relic had gone. Bao wouldn't have stolen it - he wasn't the type - but losing something like that still stung. The added height of his Warframe and the added visual display was making it harder to lean over correctly, and the Operator eventually chose to step out instead, relying on his flesh-and-blood eyes to scour the floor.

To the left, nothing. To the right, nothing. The entire room was flat, in terms of gravity, so there was no way it could have rolled very far. Not being able to find something that had previous been firmly in his Warframe's hand was more frustrating than he would have liked to admit, and the Tenno eventually just gave up, letting the annoyance simmer in his body.

It took a few moments to realise that annoyance wasn't the _only_ new addition to his body. He felt something strange worming it's way up his leg, pushing against the flesh gently enough to cause prickling goosebumps. Not the suit- _the flesh_. Before he could lean down and get a good look at what was going on, the sensation vanished, replaced with a strange hum that seemed to spread through his abdomen. "Wait, what the f-"

"Hey, Sai."

Bao was back. There had been no indication of his return, not even a simple pattern of footsteps, and it caught the now-exposed Operator off guard enough to make him jump. "Wh? Oh, hey, uh... I thought you were doing that Ghoul Purge?"

"They didn't last long." His voice didn't seem quite right. It was mocking, almost, but it wasn't clear if that was directed at the Ghouls or Sai himself.

A nervous chuckle left the Operator's mouth as he tried to process whether or not this was a joke. "Yeah, but you were gone for, like, thirty sec-" His words were cut off by a loud grumble of satisfaction from the Grendel's stomach, which looked slightly more rounded than usual - the same way that it would after consuming one or two enemy combatants. To any other person, the sound would have been merely a simple embarrassment. To Sai, it meant a lot more, and not necessarily in a good way. Unable to finish his sentence, he simply stood there, eyes flicked to the side so that he didn't have to look at the hefty Warframe directly.

No reply came from Bao. Instead, his Grendel stepped closer, its gut heavy and it's single-eyed head staring the smaller Operator directly in the face. In the silence of the Dojo, more groans slipped out of the 'Frame's stomach, each one forcing Sai to bunch up his shoulders a little more and nervously shift his weight.

"Are, uh... you okay?" Even without making eye contact, he could see the Grendel out of the corner of his eye, and it was causing reactions he had tried to keep hidden. "Do you want something?"

"You're kind of pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

Through his Grendel, Bao moved one hand onto the Warframe's rounded belly, giving it a gentle tap with his fingers. "This _seriously_ ticks your boxes? _This_?" An ample groan followed as the gut chimed in of it's own accord.

"W-well, I-" Sai felt his voice go weak and trail off as the Grendel finally moved into his personal space, the difference in height placing his head at just below it's chest. The low rumbles that were leaking out of it's surface, sounds that he had previously old heard in the chaos of battle, were as clear as day. "...I just..."

Before he could gather the right words to finish the tail end of his sentence, the Tenno winced at the feeling of the Warframe's hand cupping the back of his head. It gently pushed him into a stoop, then a kneel, and pressed his face against the lower half of it's churning midsection. The sudden intensity of the sounds that were coming from within, combined with the notable size difference between them, made the waistband of his armoured trousers feel tighter than they should.

Without thinking, he reached up with one hand, placing it against the surface of the Grendel's tummy. It was... taut, solid, just as he had expected. Being unable to touch one like this in the past had always left him wondering, and now that he was essentially being smushed against the stomach of one, he couldn't help himself. It looked slightly larger, though - almost stretched, even, like it had been forced to expand in order to hold whatever lay inside. The way that it swelled slightly from it's normal shape, retaining a firm roundness yet clearly struggling against the own physical limits of the Warframe's body, it was almost perfect.

Between panicked breaths, Sai looked up over the curved crest of the Grendel's belly, finally trying to make eye contact. "What are you doing? A-are you..."

"All I'm doing is waiting." The way that Bao spoke... it wasn't even like he _was_ Bao, it was almost like the Grendel itself. An impossible thought, but one that still seemed fitting. "You know what you want to do, and I'm just waiting for it to happen."

Curing himself under his breath, Sai tried to hold onto whatever shred of professionalism he had left, but it wasn't working. His other hand gradually made it's way onto the of the Warframe's full stomach too, gently exploring the surface with experimental rubs and small pats. He was desperately trying to _not_ give into this, but years of repressing it were working against him, and his body was overtaking his brain this time. Even the way he was exhaling was heavier and more pronounced, a clear sign that he was losing himself to this - but it was honestly hard to care.

The gentle feeling of a Domestik Drone bumping into his leg brought Sai out of his strange stupor for a moment, and he turned to look at it, only to realise that it was multiple. It seemed that the entire Dojo population of drones had chosen to come this way, and he wasn't sure exactly why. Reaching out to wave them away, he yelped in surprise the Grendel leant down and picked one up, stuffing it into his belly-mouth as if it was nothing.

He knew that this was weird, and that it wasn't normal to like this, but he _couldn't help it_. As Bao's Grendel continued to force the Drones into it's gut one after the other, apparently seeing them as nothing but food, he found it all too much to bare. Against his better judgement, and with a heavy helping of deep-rooted disdain for himself, the Operator grabbed the zip at the front of his suit's pants and opened it. Even as he moved the clothing aside to allow his member out into the open air, he suppressed his brain's own screams to stop, eyes locked on what the Warframe was doing. Within moments, the Grendel had devoured all half-dozen drones, leaving them trapped in his now-bloated potbelly with no sign of letting them out any time soon.

"Ugh..."

The loud, rumbling gurgle that followed that sound was so deep and bass-filled that Sai could swear he felt it running through the floor of the Dojo itself. Not waiting for any kind of invitation, he let his hands come to rest on the sides, rubbing at the surface like it was in need of polishing. "You... you must be so full..."

"Heh. Kinda." That sounded a little more like Bao's normal self, but he would definitively never act this way. While Sai would usually be worried, he couldn't bring himself to scrutinize it - not with the opportunity that quite literally lay in his hands. "But it was well worth the... ooooh..."

That moan, likely stemming from Sai's gentle belly rubs, made another small flag fly in the Tenno's brain, and he began to be a little more forceful with his movements. He liked this, he liked this _a lot_ , and the animal part of his brain that controlled his base instincts was starting to flip around into a more active role. "Feels good, hm?"

The satisfied yet slightly strained whine that left the Warframe's so-called mouth was the only answer he needed, and Sai continued with his rubs, applying more pressure to each side of the stomach in front of him. He could almost _feel_ the Drones in there, the individual unit being squeezed and forced together in a way that he was finding extremely attractive to think about. Between the loud complains of his gut and the individual moans that he kept making from certain especially well-placed motions, the Bao - or whatever this Grendel was - could barely speak. "C-careful... too... too full..."

A flash of something - Sai couldn't name it, some kind of motivation - washed over his mind, and the full force of his depravity took hold. The arousal that was clearly visible below his waist had only intensified, and even though he was still on his knees, he was slowly gaining control of the situation. "That's the point. If you were _comfortable_ , you wouldn't be seeing me like this." His pelvic muscles forced him to try and grind the lower half of his body against the Grendel's leg, and he shifted to the side of the Warframe, making the whole profile of it's stomach clearly visible to him. He could only imagine how this must feel - while Grendel wasn't a human, Sai could put it into human context, and seeing a _person_ like this would be just as exciting to him. The churning, distended stomach and obvious discomfort from an excessive meal were the elements that made it all perfect for him, and he couldn't prevent himself from placing a gentle kiss on the metallic belly's surface.

After a few more rushed noises of either pain or surprise from the Warframe, or more specifically whatever Bao-like _thing_ was operating it, Sai finally gave into the temptation of using one hand on himself, With complete disregard for basically anything around him, he simply continued to play with the gut in front of him, using the rhythm of his palm's movements to work on providing equal pleasure to himself. He was already struggling to hold himself back, and it was merely half a minute of unapologetic belly-worshipping before he felt that familiar numbness and lack of response in his hip muscles. Between the sudden flood of warmth in his body and the excess of relief that he was feeling from finally having this side of himself indulged, the Operator more or less toppled over sideways, his sweating forehead and clouded mind making it difficult to do anything but grunt and try to slow his pulse. He had fallen apart in seconds, and althoguh some regret was already beginning to seep back in, he elected to rest his head on the hard floor of the Dojo's hall and shut his eyes for a moment.

That one moment turned into two, then three, then four. It could have been minutes before he opened his eyes again, but when Sai finally let the his eyelids crack open, that warm fuzziness had vanished. His head was still filled with things he wanted to do, most of which pertained to that well-stuffed belly, but a quick glance around the room told him that Bao's Grendel had gone. The only thing left was him, his Gauss, and that small orb from earlier. The sight of a Domestik Drone trundling through one of the far doors, as if it had been cleaning the whole time without a detour into a Warframe's stomach, did nothing to reassure him on whether or not he had actually just experienced what his brain was _telling him_ had happened.

With a loud sigh of both frustration and confusion, he stood up and tried to clean himself up as best he could, taking the small Orokin artefact and tucking it onto his pocket. There was a lot he needed to think about, and it he wasn't going to do it here.


End file.
